FIG. 1 shows a very common rack that includes at least one U-shaped metal channel being horizontally fixedly mounted to a wall surface, and a plurality of vertical posts 10 being fastened to and spaced along the horizontal channel and each having two vertical rows of insertion holes 11 provided on a front face thereof. Supporting brackets 12 can be hooked to the insertion holes 11, and metal-wire shelf 13 and rigid shelf 14 can be assembled to the supporting brackets 12 to complete a rack for holding articles thereon. The above-described rack must be fixedly mounted to a wall surface for use, and it is time and labor consuming to assemble and dissemble such rack.
The wall-mount rack with the above-described structure, that is, having vertical posts 10 fixedly attached to a wall and provided with insertion holes 11 for holding supporting brackets 12 thereto, and having shelves 13, 14 supported on the supporting brackets 12 for holding things thereon, has been used among consumers for many years. However, as shown in FIG. 2, there is another type of sectional rack including vertical posts 15 being assembled to a base (not shown), and crossbars 16 being fastened to and between two adjacent vertical posts 15 using screws 18, so that the vertical posts 15 can be held to an upright position. When the crossbars 16 are fastened to the vertical posts 15, some of the insertion holes 17 provided on the vertical posts 15 are partially covered by the crossbars 16 and could not be utilized. Further, screws 18 and other hand tools, such as a screwdriver, are needed to assemble or disassemble the rack. Therefore, both of the above two types of conventional racks require improvement.
It is therefore tried by the inventor to overcome the problems in the conventional sectional racks by developing a sectional rack that can be assembled and disassembled without using fastening elements and tools.